John Corell
John Wilhelm Corell (July 19th, 2311 - ) is Mayor of Haldor and former Minister of Education & Culture, Senator & vice chairman of Moderate Party of Dorvik. He worked as principal for Haldor High School 2342-2346 until he was elected to the Senate at January 2346. Corell is part of the pragmatist faction of the party, advocating for strong central government, social market economy and social progressivism. Personal Life John Corell was born in Langton, Kordusia into a middle class family of father Aleksei, working as shopkeeper of small grocery store, mother Edita who worked as secretary at local factory and a brother Paul (February 2nd, 2309 - ). After passing a grammar school with satisfactory school report at May 2326, John decided going to high school which he passed at May 2329 with good report. He kept a year off, travelling around the country with his high school mates and at April 2330 applied to study biology & geography at the university of Haldor. There he made many new friends and instead of hard studying he rather went to parties, but eventually graduated at June 2334 with Bachelor's Degree at Biology & Geography, also getting qualifications for high school teacher. He got a job from High School of Haldor as teacher for biology & geography at October 2334, being competent and liked teacher amongst pupils & colleagues. At April 2337 new teacher, Lisa Harrington started working at the high school and soon John became friends with her, eventually falling in love. They married at August 2340 and at January 1st, 2341 Lisa gave birth for their first child James and at February 21st, 2343 second child Richard was born. At September 2342 John was made principal of Haldor High School. Political Life It was not until the year 2340 that Corell started taking deeper interest on politics due to his wife's active work at woman organization of the Green Coalition (VolksUnie) party. At August 2342 he decided to run for the county parliament of Kordusia and due to his charisma & intelligence, not to mention his visibility amongst the residents of Haldor and he got elected at January 2343 as independent. At November 2343 he joined the Moderate Party of Dorvik due to its moderacy, emphasizing of education & technology and working, and its spirit of cooperation. He was active at party meetings, education events and meeting party members at local level. Corell wasn't just charismatic and intelligent person but he also had great work moral, values which were all highly appreciated in the MPD and he received a lot of respect & attention. At November 2345 he started his senate election campaign with slogan "Corell gets the job done", promoting the importance of education & technology, enterpreunership and spirit of cooperation. At January 2346 he became a senator for Kordusia and after tough talks in the scenes and power politics, the Party Council made him the Senate Leader, representing the Moderate senators as a whole in the senate and in the media, organizing its work and reporting for the party council & leadership. At January 2349 he was re-elected to the senate but despite of speculations, didn't seek for party secretary at June's party assembly. At January 2350 Corell was made Minister of Education & Science, advocating for decentralization of nation's museum & library system and ban of school prayers in regular schools which was passed at July 2351. In this position he also got more visibility and minister experience for coming leadership contests. At May 2352 Corell challenged Greg Wietersheim at party chairman contest but lost it by 112-88 votes due to short campaigning time and influence of hard-liners in the party. After his defeat he ran for new party vice chairman and won over Richard Baker by 157 against 43 votes. He had earlier renewed his ministership of education & culture, opposing decentralization of education but under the pressure coming from his party colleagues he eventually decided to push for it and "Education De-Centralization Act of 2353" eventually passed in February 2354. At December 2355 he challenged Walther Clark and Greg Wietersheim in party chairman contest but didn't receive enough votes to get into second round. Current Status John Corell lost for Kevin Campbell at vice chairman election by 136-164 and as compensation, but especially as moving him out from the center of politics, he was made Mayor of Haldor. Corell was seen by party's hard-liners as "blockade for progress" and even some pragmatists had started to lose their faith on Corell's influence as vice chairman. However, he's still quite powerful figure in the Moderate Party and enjoys the trust of party's pragmatist wing, making it possible that he might return to national politics if & when the hard-liners lose their support in the party. Category:Dorvish people